Lost and Found
by Mewtwomewt
Summary: Masayuki, currently lost and alone, goes to Cyberia. I warn you of some slight Myu-Myu and Masayuki shipping.


Masayuki, Lain, Cyberia, and everything from Serial Experiments Lain are copyright the people who made Lain (I forget your names ^^;). I make no money from this. The girl in Cyberia is my own creation. It's up to the creators of Lain to decide whether or not she actually exists. It's also up to them whether or not Masayuki's home situation is liked I've described in here.   
If you wish to comment or critisize this fanfic, my email address is [female_Link@yahoo.com][1].   
My only real warning about this fanfic is that there's slight sappiness, and some slight romance between Myu-Myu and Masayuki. Because I like it that way! Yes, I KNOW, where did I get that idea from?!... I have no idea. ^^   
This fanfic is dedicated to my friend RittZ. 

Lost and Found   
A Masayuki fanfic by Female_Link/Mewtwomewt, Young Wife of Arislan 

Masayuki didn't know where to go. When he was in his room, he had nothing to do, and he felt stuck there. But when he was in the kitchen, he felt self-conscious around his mother. It was 6:30 PM--Much too early to go to Cyberia.   
But there was no better place to go.   
Still, it was too early. Masayuki sighed as he lied on his bed. He'll find something else to do at home.   
Then he heard something. A familiar sound through the walls, but he couldn't yet identify it. The sound turned to noise in the blink of an eye, and Masayuki now easily recognized his parents' voices as they screamed and shouted at each other.   
Sitting up and hugging his knees, Masayuki concluded that it was never too early for a trip to Cyberia. He whipped out his email-phone (What do you call those things? ^_^;) and quickly sent a message to Taro.   
"Hey man," he wrote. "Do you and Myu-Myu want to go to Cyberia today? I've got nothing better to do. From Masayuki" With the press of a button, off went the message.   
Now, just a few seconds later, Taro sent him a message back. "Are you crazy? It's six thirty! Cyberia doesn't come alive until eight at the earliest. Besides, Myu-Myu and I don't want to hang around with you anymore, Masayuki." There the message just ended.   
"Fine," Masayuki wrote back. After he sent that brief and final message, he closed his email-phone and got off his bed to get his jacket. He would go to Cyberia alone that day. Alone and lost.   
~*~   
Myu-Myu looked over Taro's shoulder at what he was writing to Masayuki. She sighed at it, but said nothing.   
~*~   
Taro was quite right; Cyberia doesn't come alive until about eight. Masayuki still got there at six forty-five. He ordered a drink and sat at the table where he, Taro, and Myu-Myu usually sat. He poked the bottom of the drink glass with his straw, occasionally drinking out of it. He wondered what Taro and Myu-Myu were doing at that very moment. He wondered if the friendship they had with him meant anything to them. He kept doing this until it _was_ about eight thirty, when the activities in Cyberia actually started. Music started playing, multicolour lights were moving, people were dancing. Masayuki just sat still, drinking his Japanese Coke. Ordinarily, he would be doing much more than that. He would be talking with Myu-Myu and Taro, or talking to someone else. But he wasn't doing that, was he?   
At the other side of the room, a group of girls looked over at Masayuki. They giggled and whispered about his wonderful sense of fashion. Then they all giggled to one of them, "Do it, do it!"   
That one girl nodded and walked away from the group, up to Masayuki. He looked up at her.   
She suddenly got very nervous, and for a few seconds said nothing.   
Finally, Masayuki said, "Hello."   
"H-Hello," she said. "Umm... Are... Are you doing anything on Friday? If you aren't, do you want to go out on a date?"   
"Sure, of course!" Masayuki blushed and smiled.   
"Okay! Around seven thirty?" the girl said, now lacking her nervousness.   
Masayuki nodded, and the girl smiled and ran back to her little group.   
Masayuki smiled more to himself. He looked back at the girl. She kind of looked like Myu-Myu. Then he returned to drinking his Japanese Coke. (Which is apparently called Vegeba, BTW. I once went to this place where you could try Coke from different countries, and I drank some Vegeba. It tasted nice. ^_^)   
~*~   
Two hours later, at ten fourty-six, the girl came back to Masayuki. She covered her face with her hands. "I... I'm sorry, but I can't go out with you on Friday." She paused. "I'm sorry," she repeated.   
Masayuki sighed to himself. "It's okay," he said to her.   
She removed the parts of her fingers covering her eyes and looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry," she repeated one last time, before running off to catch up with her group that was leaving Cyberia that night.   
Masayuki turned back to his drink. He looked at the bottom of it. He drank some of it.   
~*~   
A few more hours later, Cyberia's population started to decrease. Finally, there was only one girl and Masayuki there. And that girl left.   
Masayuki was alone again. Yet he could never get use to it.   
He knew he should go, but he didn't want to go back. He didn't want to go back to his parents. He didn't want to go back to school, where he would be going back to Taro and Myu-Myu... Well, he did want to go back to Myu-Myu. But he'd never have a chance with her.   
So he just stayed there. A few minutes later, the lights went out, and Masayuki could hear the doors lock. So of course, now he had no choice but to stay.   
He hugged his legs and tried to fall asleep. But he had dranken Coke, which had caffiene in it, so he figured that he'd never fall asleep. But he did anyway.   
He awakened when he felt the lights turn back on. He heard distant voices. He couldn't make out what they were saying.   
And then, Masayuki looked to his left, and in that room stood Myu-Myu and Taro.   
"Myu-Myu-chan!" Masayuki exclaimed, running up to Myu-Myu. He hugged her and, unconsciously, kissed her.   
Myu-Myu blushed. Then she tried to act like her normal self. "Masayuki-chan, you worried us and your mother sick!" she scolded.   
His mother? Masayuki soon saw his mother come forward and grab his wrist. "Why didn't you tell us where you were?" she scolded. "It's past your bedtime! Come on, we're going home." She started to drag him away.   
Masayuki looked back at Myu-Myu and Taro. "You were worried about me?" he asked softly.   
Myu-Myu smiled and nodded. Masayuki's mother yanked on his wrist to go faster before Masayuki could thank Myu-Myu for finding him. 

THE END 

Remember, I warned you of the slight sappiness and romance. I warned you! ^-^

   [1]: mailto:female_link@yahoo.com



End file.
